


Wanna See You With Your Head Wide Open

by mysterytheseahorse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Dissection, Disturbing, Extreme, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Organs, Psychological Horror, Psychopath, Stalking, Thriller, Torture, Trauma, Violence, good god don't read this, hoo boy, im warning u, intimacy seeking, josh just wanted to go for a jog, trigger warning, tyler is bad news, very graphic and disturbing psychological/physical torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytheseahorse/pseuds/mysterytheseahorse
Summary: Josh woke, bound and undressed, in a concrete room with a man he'd never met before. "You can call me Ty or Tyler or whatever else, 'long as it's nice," he was told. "Y'can even call me god, since you're my angel." Shortly afterward, Josh had a shiny scalpel driven into his torso.





	Wanna See You With Your Head Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> this is a horror fanfiction. when i say that this is extremely graphic and exhausting: i mean it. be wary and keep yourselves safe.
> 
> also, the relationship portrayed here is not meant to be viewed as cute or ideal; it's horror. none of this is meant to represent a good dynamic in any way.

Josh woke up to find his naked limbs bound with rough rope to a rusted metal bed frame, a worn mattress the only cushion between his back and the unforgiving iron. A throbbing pain echoed on his left temple; he vaguely recalled being tackled during his morning jog, from the ground having a wet kiss pushed into his mouth, and then being knocked over the head with an object that put him to sleep in an instant. Josh assumed it was his assailant standing awkwardly with his back to Josh on the other side of the bright concrete room.

The severity of the situation was rapidly sobering Josh's aching head, resulting in a terrified heartbeat and a cold sweat to break from his flesh. He tried to release a blood-curdling scream, but upon finding out that his throat felt as if it was glued closed, he only managed to whisper: "Who are you?"

The other man in the room swiveled around, a smile of crooked teeth planted on his face. "Oh my _goodness_! Hi, honey!" he said with an unnerving mirth radiating from his figure. "Sorry I didn't give ya an introduction. 'M Tyler. You can call me Ty or Tyler or whatever else, 'long as it's nice. Y'can even call me _god_ , since you're my angel."

Josh thought this person looked like a horror movie creation, something from the very bottom of the uncanny valley. Tyler had a gigantic grin that split his face open, and although it didn't look at all forced, it was nonetheless eerie. His limbs protruded from his torso at unsettling angles, all of his muscles seemingly holding his body taunt like live wire.

Josh choked, "Fuck, man, I don't know what you want, okay? But I've got a-a girlfriend, and my parents, and friends, yeah? So cut off these fucking Fifty Shades of Grey ropes and let me out." He tried his best to sound affirmative, but his tone was heavily altered by the fact he knew he was at hand with a gigantic power imbalance.

Tyler twirled in a frustrated circle, lilac shirt billowing out at his hips. His pastel outfit immediately made Josh conscious of his current lack of clothes, save for a tee shirt and his underwear. "I'ont wanna let you go yet!" His hands curled into tight balls. "I got _plans_ for ya, baby!"

"Plans or no plans, whatever, we can do this without me being tied up, right?" As he strained against the restrains, Josh's veins bulged grotesquely from his skin.

Tyler huffed, "Well, 'course not."

Fear was setting as heavy and tangible as cement in his limbs. A maniac stood above him, closer than he was before, inspecting Josh's body: the protrusion of his bottom ribs, the scratchy stubble below his jaw, the few crystalline stretch marks painted across his thighs.  
Tyler mumbled something, but Josh couldn't decipher; he wasn't sure if Tyler was speaking unclearly or if the pounding in his head was altering his senses.

Josh found the strength in his chest finally to holler expletives at his attacker, pleading for Tyler to just _let him go_ as Tyler worked diligently at a rolling cart that Josh couldn't see the contents of. At infrequent intervals Tyler would paw behind his back at Josh in a halfhearted silencing gesture.

An era passed before Tyler faced Josh again, and by that time Josh had made his voice hoarse again. In his spindly fingers Tyler held a polished silver scalpel and an equally shiny pair of pointed scissors.

Josh's heartbeat rose to the ceiling in an instant. He could feel his face falling numb, lips sagging to one side and eyelids drooping heavily.

Josh's weariness was met by a forceful smack from Tyler's knuckles to Josh's cheek. "Jesus _Christ_!" Josh swore, wrenching his body like a fish out of water.

Apologetically, Tyler said, "Didn't wanna hit ya, baby." Josh grimaced. "But I wanted you to stay with me! I told you: we got big plans!"

Josh felt a hot bruise already blossoming on his cheekbone. " _Please_ let me go," the frail man implored.

"Uh uh," Tyler responded quickly. He laid his instruments on the floor next to the thin bedpost. "I wanna talk!"

"Then fucking talk," Josh spat.

"Well," Tyler drawled. "I been watching you for a while now. You get up 'round five thirty, and you eat a banana or a yogurt. One time--" Tyler interrupted himself with a fit of giggles. "--Josh, you slept through your alarm 'til almost seven! You was so shaken up, I didn't think you'd be able to get ya work. Anyways, sometimes your yogurt goes bad in the fridge, but you still eat it, which is yucky, but I forgive ya. Then you go for your jog every morning in the park, and you pick a leaf off that dogwood that hangs over the sidewalk, and you crumple it up and throw it down. Y'look so pretty when you get a little bit flushed in the the mornin' time, and the sun is breaking on your hair." Tyler lost himself for a moment, then regained his composure. "S'pretty. Then you go to Walmart for work. The job is too manual for you: too much lifting and carrying and standing and 'specially too much chatting. And--"

" _Stop_. Please." Josh pleaded, tears dripping silently off his face. Tyler scrunched up his face upon seeing Josh's painful distress.

"Stop?" Tyler quirked. Josh couldn't tell if he was genuinely perplexed or if he was just taunting him.

Seemingly unaffected, Tyler continued brightly, "That part don't matter anyway, baby. We can get right to business if that's more your style." He retrieved the tools from the ground, now with a few spots of dust stuck to their undersides.

Briefly distracted by the other instruments on top of Tyler's cart, Josh was stunned when he found the blade pressed at least an inch into his abdomen, directly below the middle of his chest. Josh wailed, arching his back and flinging his limbs as far as the ropes would allow.

With a stoic expression, Tyler grunted and placed a restrictive hand on Josh's belly as he retracted the scalpel from his flesh. He wiped the bloodied metal absently on his purple shirttail.

The ache of someone being unmeasurably more puissant than he, hurt Josh more than the scissors slicing open his belly ever did. Tyler pushed his hand into a trembling Josh and pulled away the skin, pushed the small layer of fat to the side.

Tyler sighed lovingly; Josh gasped painfully.

"Golly, aren'tcha just an angel, huh?" Tyler noted and dragged his index finger across the exposed muscle, resulting in a wince from Josh. Josh swore he could feel Tyler's fingerprint, all of its unique dips and ridges, touching his insides; a pool of sweat and drool was making his neck stick to the cheap mattress.

The process was much less bloody than Josh anticipated. All the horror movies he'd ever watched portrayed surgical scenes as gory and unrelenting, but after the initial stream of red when Tyler made the cut, there was only a steady pulsing dribble. It was almost like a sponge, the way the fluids seeped from his brawn.

Tyler had never felt a sense of intimacy so strong before. Obviously, he loved Josh; he always had and always would. They were formed cosmically from the same starstuff, and at the end, they'd return to the same ashes. But now, actually visualizing the supernova that was Josh Dun, every atom and molecule bonded together as closely as Tyler to Josh, made him silently thank the universe. The caramel halo in his irises was Saturn's rings; the instinctually clench of his abdominals, Jupiter's storm. Tyler kissed the point where he began the incision at Josh's chest.

Josh slipped in and out of consciousness, almost as if he was stranded in the ocean with the water relentlessly swallowing his head. Again, Tyler collided his fist to Josh's face. "I really am sorry, baby!" Tyler threw his hands into the humid air apologetically. "You just _gotta_ stay 'wake."

Josh groaned groggily, and Tyler splayed his fingers across the muscle, stringy and sunset salmon. Tyler thought the expanse of raw meat looked like candy, red licorice or taffy; he licked a strip of sinew connecting two polygonal sections. Josh strained, the effort visibly moving from the inside of his body with his contracting insides to the outside where a scarlet flush floated across his flesh.

Tyler, though he adored seeing his angel writhe below his touch, wanted to go deeper.

Before another round of agony began, though, Tyler was considerate enough to bring a glass of lukewarm water from his cart to Josh's cracked lips. Josh denied it at first, moaning his disapproval and craning his neck the opposite direction, but with a bit of sweet coaxing from Tyler, eventually he caved and messily swallowed large mouthfuls. Tyler praised softly, "Good boy."

After a short few moments of contemplating, Josh said, "Tyler? Tyler's your name, right?" His voice was like artificial honey dripping off his lips.

Tyler's manic grin spread up to his ears. "That's me! What'cha need?"

"Do you love me?"

"Duh," Tyler answered, as if Josh's question was the most nonsensical thing he'd ever heard.

After mulling over how to phrase his suggestion, Josh decides upon: "Can you just let me go?" The pain in his abdomen was unbelievable, a searing sting that didn't pause for any relief. Still, he kept his voice steady: "I want to touch you."

Tyler stuck out his lip and, with no hint of sympathy in his voice, replied, "No." He drove his fingers deep into Josh's belly and brutally clawed out a hunk of bleeding meat. Filthy fingernails scraped and sawed against the the layers of muscle.

An animalistic screech ripped out of Josh's throat as he thrashed on the bed. Slowly Tyler lifted the piece of dripping flesh to his lips and kissed it, savoring the metallic sting in his mouth. "Taste like sugar, baby," Tyler commented and nibbled some more. "Even if ya treat me like 'm stupid."

Josh strained to supply his lungs with enough oxygen. The focal point of his body was the bloody gorge in his abdomen. Though the wound was no more than three inches in diameter, to Josh it felt ten feet long.

With now dirty hands, Tyler took his faithful scalpel to Josh's middle again and sliced away the muscle. His biceps bulged when he forcefully tore sinew from the bottom of Josh's ribs. After locking the edges of Josh's flesh into place with two thick steel retractors, Tyler gazed for an eternity at the slick beauty of Josh's organs. He breathed, "Even prettier on the inside."

Josh's intestines sat curled in the lower section of the cavity Tyler had formed, glossy and smooth like a long line of flexible pink porcelain. His lilac stomach sparkled under the fluorescent lightbulbs like chewed bubblegum. The scarce marbling of his tendons and pale yellow fat closely resembled small flowers. Tyler was awestruck; he firmly kissed Josh's liver.

Josh lay motionless, eyeballs still lazily grazing across Tyler's diligent form while the rest of his body was far too tormented to move. He had hit his pain threshold, the point where his nervous system could not process anything more painful than the moments he was enduring. Even the breaths he pulled into his chest, the same breaths Tyler could see inflating Josh's periwinkle lungs, set a fiery ache in his bones.

Tyler turned his head to a faint Josh and told him "Never seen _anythin_ ' as gorgeous as you, angel. I took ya all apart, and you're still _perfect_." He sat on the floor next to Josh, the cold concrete seeping through his bloody pants into his thighs. He held Josh's hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles in adoration. Josh stared through his eyelashes at Tyler, who grinned brightly and had wetness in his eyes.

A long time passed before Tyler stood up and picked up a hammer from his cart. "Josh, I never loved _anyone_ as much as you." He worked his fingers around the wooden handle. "I'll be with ya soon enough, darlin'." With a monstrous crunch, the head of the hammer smashed between Josh's eyes. He flung the tool backwards, slinging droplets of blood across the walls and ceiling, and brought it down through his skull again.

Tyler crouched behind Josh's demolished head and ran his fingers through the yellow hair matted with blood. Almost like it was an infant, Tyler gingerly removed his mangled brain with his bare hands and sat the slimy thing in his lap. He stroked it lightly, picking at and nearly dissecting it on top of his legs. "Even your thoughts are pretty, baby," Tyler commented. "I can see 'em all now. S'pretty."

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this one is going right in the sin bin


End file.
